Tell Me Why
"Tell Me Why" is the eighth track from Taylor Swift's second studio album, ''Fearless''.'' It was co-written by Liz Rose, who has worked with Taylor on many songs. Story It is not certain as to who this song was written about. Fans speculate that this song is about Joe Jonas, Taylor's ex boyfriend who broke up with her during a 27 second phone call. In a 2008 Associated Press story, Taylor described the origin of how this song was made, during a writing session with Liz Rose. https://newsok.com/article/3321659/taylor-swift-at-18-poised-to-be-pop-superstar Performances Fearless Tour Taylor performed Tell Me Why as a part of the tour setlist. During the Fearless era, she performed this song at an exclusive acoustic gig in Manchester, England. Red Tour Taylor performed "Tell Me Why" as an acoustic surprise song on September 7, 2013 in St. Paul, Minnesota. She sang the song on the revolving B-stage with her acoustic guitar. Hidden message Hidden message: Guess I was fooled by your smile '''Explanation': Taylor feels foolish due to her mistake of dating the person that this song was about. She was captivated by his smile, but she was wrong about the kind of person he ended up being. Lyrics 1 I took a chance, I took a shot And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not You took a swing, I took it hard And down here from the ground I see who you are Chorus I'm sick and tired of your attitude I'm feeling like I don't know you You tell me that you love me then you cut me down And I need you like a heartbeat But you know you got a mean streak Makes me run for cover when you're around And here's to you and your temper Yes, I remember what you said last night And I know that you see what you're doing to me Tell me why 2 You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day Well I get so confused and frustrated Forget what I'm trying to say, oh Chorus I'm sick and tired of your reasons I got no one to believe in You tell me that you want me, then push me around And I need you like a heartbeat But you know you got a mean streak Makes me run for cover when you're around And here's to you and your temper Yes, I remember what you said last night And I know that you see what you're doing to me Tell me why Bridge Why, do you have to make me feel small So you can feel whole inside Why, do you have to put down my dreams So you're the only thing on my mind Chorus Well I'm sick and tired of your attitude I'm feeling like I don't know you You tell me that you want me then cut me down I'm sick and tired of your reasons I've got no one to believe in You ask me for my love then you push me around Here's to you and your temper Yes, I remember what you said last night And I know that you see what you're doing to me Tell me why Why, tell me why Outro I take a step back, let you go I told you I'm not bulletproof Now you know References Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Fearless songs Category:Songs written by Liz Rose